


Live With Me Forever Now

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of paper was stuck to the thin blanket the baby was wrapped in, and Foggy carefully pulled it off of them and squinted at it. The paper said, 'I can no longer care for my baby, but I’m sure you will do a great job.' Foggy looked down at the baby, who stared back up at him, all wide, dark eyes and soft skin. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live With Me Forever Now

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really going anywhere, so I just wrapped it up and am now posting it. Sorry if it feels a little rushed at the end, I just had to be done with it.
> 
> Title taken from ["Immortals" by Fall Out Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ).

“You are a filthy fucking cheater, Matt Murdock, and you’re gonna go to jail for it,” Foggy announced, knocking Matt’s thimble to the jail space. Matt scoffed.

“How could I cheat? I can’t even see the board,” Matt argued. Foggy raised an eyebrow, and Matt smiled, just a little bit, this little _smirk_ that Foggy knew meant that Matt _knew_ that _Foggy knew_ that he was _cheating_.

“He’s got a point, Foggy,” Karen agreed, and Matt raised his hands, as if Karen’s opinion right now was the be-all end-all. Foggy started constructing prison walls out of Community Chest cards around the thimble.

“Don’t let him draw you into his innocent blind act, Karen-”

“I _am_ blind, Foggy-”

“ _-because he’s a filthy cheater,_ ” Foggy continued as if Matt had not spoken, raising his voice over him, “and he always has been, and he always will be.”

Someone knocked on their door, and Karen abandoned them to their bickering. Matt knocked over Foggy’s card walls, Foggy snatched Matt’s thimble, Matt nearly tackled him out of his chair trying to get it back. Instantly, with no warning, Matt stopped, his spine straightening. His head turned towards the front room of their office, and damn if that didn’t unnerve Foggy still. It took some getting used to.

“Uhm,” Karen said loudly, the front door of their office open. She was staring at something at her feet. Matt cocked his head, then was on his feet in a heartbeat, snatching his cane as if it was a second thought. Foggy shoved his chair back, tripping over himself in his haste to catch up to them. Matt was already in the hallway, stepping over something with no explanation to Karen as to how he knew how to, but Karen was too occupied with what he was stepping over to pay him any attention. Matt was taking off down the hall by the time Foggy caught up to the doorway.

“Oh, Foggy,” Karen murmured to him, her head bent down as she knelt on the floor, long hair falling around her face. Foggy crouched down beside her to help her up just as she brushed her hair behind her ear and Foggy saw the truly _tiny_ infant on the floorboards, staring straight back at him.

“Oh, shit,” Foggy breathed. Karen was gingerly lifting the child up off the floor, carefully trying to keep one hand under the child’s head. Foggy shuffled around, trying to help, offer support, lifting the baby’s head for Karen until she could properly raise them up. A piece of paper was stuck to the thin blanket the baby was wrapped in, and Foggy carefully pulled it off of them and squinted at it.

“What does it say?” Karen asked, struggling to stand up without her arms for balance. Foggy helped her to her feet.

“It says, _‘I can no longer care for my baby, but I’m sure you will do a great job,’_ ” Foggy read aloud. He looked down at the baby, who stared back up at him, all wide, dark eyes and soft skin. Fuck. “Where did Matt go?”

“I… have no idea,” Karen answered, as if she had not even noticed Matt was gone. The baby started to push against Karen, and Foggy stepped in front of her.

“No, look, you have to hold… See, there,” Foggy told her quietly, moving one of her hands gingerly. Karen looked up at him with an expression akin to surprise. Foggy shrugged. “My mom wasn’t really the warm-and-fuzzy type, but I had a younger sister. Half-sister. It’s a long story.”

“I don’t know where they went,” Matt declared breathlessly, reappearing in the office like a ghost. Karen jumped, then looked over Foggy’s shoulder at where Matt was filling the doorway.

“Matt, of course you couldn’t, I didn’t even see anyone,” Karen said. Foggy let Karen press the baby into his arms, trading the note for the infant. Foggy bounced the child, watching Karen a little desperately. When he looked at Matt, he saw white knuckles, red eyes behind sunglasses, an edge to his expression that Foggy saw when Matt tumbled through the window at night and he _hated_ it. Matt wasn’t saying something.

“What is-” Matt stepped closer.

“It’s a baby, Matt,” Foggy told him, firmly, attempting to remind him that Karen was still _right there_. “Someone left a baby with a note.”

Matt was silent for a moment. Then, “I thought that only happens in movies.”

“Our life _is_ a movie, Matty,” Foggy reminded him.

“What’s the baby look like?”

“Uhm,” Foggy turned his head a little. “Dark skin, like the panelling of your old cabinets, those ones that your dad broke that time. Darker eyes, like, almost black, like the road when it rains in the city. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Matt said. “Do they seem healthy?”

Foggy pressed his fingertips to the child’s neck. “Steady pulse.”

“How old?”

“Matt, I don’t know, I’m a lawyer, I’m not a pediatrician,” Foggy exclaimed. The baby directed their attention back to Foggy’s face, apparently bored with looking at Matt. “Whoever left the baby left a note.”

“It says, _‘I can no longer care for my baby, but I’m sure you will do a great job,’_ ” Karen told Matt, before he could even ask. “Who do you think they meant?”

“I don’t know, Karen,” Matt murmured.

“We have to go to Brett, or-”

“We can’t just get rid of them, Foggy,” Matt cut him off. “Do you want them to end up in the system? In some orphanage in Hell’s Kitchen, like I did?”

“You turned out fine,” Foggy pointed out, but his voice wavered. Fucking Murdock.

“I got lucky,” Matt argued, but he knew the argument was already pretty close to being over. “We’ll talk to Brett. We’ll tell him… We’ll tell him-”

“What, Matt? What the hell will we tell him? This baby looks nothing like any of us,” Foggy exclaimed.

“We’ll tell him it’s mine-”

“We will _not_ -”

“I’ll take them-”

“Okay, stop,” Karen interrupted. Foggy and Matt both turned to her. Matt’s brow furrowed. “Matt, I don’t know about this.”  
“We can’t get rid of them, Karen.”

“I know we can’t,” Karen assured him. “But you can’t take them. You’re blind-”

“Yeah, I noticed-”

“You can’t take care of a baby alone, Matt.” Karen stated, point-blank. “You can’t. You have no experience, you’d-”

“I’ll take them,” Foggy said, before they could really get into it. Karen stared at him, apparently shocked. Matt’s grip on his cane was white-knuckled. Foggy could not let him take the baby, and not because he was blind - because he was Daredevil. “I’ll say that they’re mine. I’ll say… I’ll just say I made a mistake, and they’re mine, and they got left with me.”

“You said they don’t look like us.”

“Then they look like their mother,” Foggy snapped. He took a deep breath. “Alright. Alright, the baby is mine. Fuck. Okay. Made a mistake at a bar, the baby got left with me. We need a birth record.”

“I’ll call Brett-”

“I’ll call Marci-”

Foggy sat down heavily in Karen’s chair while she picked up the phone on the other side of the desk. Matt was already in his office, dialing his phone. Karen moved away with the phone, and Matt was at Foggy’s side in a second. Foggy jumped.

“Fucking hell, Matt, you gotta knock off the ninja shit,” Foggy grumbled. Matt ducked his head down low to Foggy’s ear.

“I found the mother,” Matt murmured, right in his ear. “She was right outside. She’s…” Matt turned his head, just a little. “She’s in a bad way, Foggy. She’s sick. She can’t go back there. I asked her.” Matt-speak for _I demanded with my scary voice_. “She can’t do it.”

Fuck. _Fuck_. What the _fuck_. There went Foggy’s Plans A through Y, which were to find this kid’s parents, get them to take the baby back. Matt was fucking _Daredevil,_ Karen apparently had some invisible target on her back that Union Allied was aiming at, and Foggy, Foggy could barely afford _himself_ , he lived in the office most days and he had savings but that was being _saved_ -

The baby moved, yawning against Foggy’s jacket. Foggy sighed. Looks like it was being saved for this.

* * *

“Does she have a name that you know of?” Brett asked him, and Foggy shook his head. The baby - who he had since learned was a girl, and who refused to let go of Foggy since he first took her from Karen - was asleep, one hand wrapped around Foggy’s ring finger. Foggy just let his hand rest on her while she slept so as not to disturb her.

Foggy shook his head. “I just got her left with me with that note, nothing else.” The note got a little changed; Karen added a little bit of their made-up backstory in her eerily accurately forged handwriting.

“We’ll get her a birth record from the New York City Health Department as soon as we can,” Brett told him. “Breathe, Nelson. It’s gonna be fine.”

“Yeah, I know. Just. You know. Weird.”

“Yeah, weird. Never thought I’d see this day,” Brett agreed. He flipped a page over. “This isn’t really my jurisdiction, you know.”

“Brett, you know you’re the only one we can trust right now,” Foggy reminded him, his voice lowered. “C’mon.”

“I’m doing it, man, I’m just telling you, I’m doing the best I can, but this is new to me.” Brett scanned the page. “Do you have a name for her?”

Foggy stared hard at him, then looked down at the baby. “Oh. Uhm. Guess I didn’t really think of that.” Foggy looked up past Brett, at Karen and Matt standing outside the police station conference room. Karen offered him a little wave before she nudged Matt and whispered something to him. Matt waved, too, a little off the mark, probably on purpose. Karen smiled.

“Mattie,” Foggy said, then looked back at Brett. “Uhm… Matilda. Karen.”

“Matilda Karen?” Brett asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

“First name Matilda,” Foggy clarified, “middle name Karen, last name Nelson.”

“Alright, Foggy,” Brett said, sliding the page over to Foggy. Foggy took the pen and scrawled her name down. “I’ll push this through and mail you all your stuff, you know, birth certificate, Social Security, all that. It’ll take a month or so, but it’s going through.” Brett slid all the papers into a neat stack and took the pen back. “So, she’s yours. Congrats.” Brett glanced over his shoulder at Karen and Matt. Karen gave them a thumbs-up. “Sure you don’t want to list a second parent?”

“You’re hilarious, Brett,” Foggy muttered, hauling himself to his feet, careful not to wake the baby - her - _Matilda_ , he guessed, Mattie, because he was nothing if not an idiot at the best of times. “Have a good one. Tell Bess I said hello.”

“She’s gonna be beside herself when I tell her about this,” Brett said, offering up a wave as Foggy left. He returned to Matt and Karen.

“Well?” Karen asked, barely even looking at Foggy as she took to cooing over the baby. “How’d it go?”

“Fine,” Foggy said. “He bought the story, so I just had to fill out a bunch of shit and she’s mine.”

“Did you have to give her a name?” Matt asked, leaning on his cane. Foggy worried it would snap under him.

“Yeah,” Foggy said. “I used my own last name, and gave her the first name Matilda, middle name Karen.”

“Oh, Foggy.” Karen threw her arms around Foggy’s neck, side-hugging him in an effort not to jostle Matilda.

“Matilda,” Matt said, testing the weight of the name on his tongue. “Mattie.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” Foggy replied, adjusting his grip on the sleeping newborn. Matt rocked back on his heels, then surged forward, grabbing Foggy’s face with one hand, grip crushing. Foggy wriggled under Matt to pass off Matilda to Karen before accepting Matt’s insistent kiss, settling his hands on Matt’s waist to pull him closer. Matt sighed into his mouth.

“What the hell was that?” Foggy asked, and Matt smiled against his lips before pulling back.

“I just-” Matt’s face was rapidly starting to shut itself away from them, turning red and shuttered. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ve-”

“No, Matt, you very much should’ve,” Foggy interrupted. “One-hundred-percent, absolutely, I agree with _every_ decision you just made.”

“You named her after me,” Matt said, like that was the answer to every question buzzing in Foggy’s head like a swarm of hornets.

“Of course I did,” Foggy replied. “I love you.”  
Matt hesitated for a split second before leaning in, letting Foggy meet him halfway for another kiss. Foggy grinned.

“How long have you been thinking about this one?” Foggy asked, and Matt shrugged.

“Since college,” Matt answered, and Foggy tried to keep his surprise at bay by accepting Matilda back from a red-faced, smiling Karen.

“Since _college?_ ” Foggy repeated incredulously. “I- Matt, what the _fuck_. We could have been doing this for _years._ ”

“I love you, too,” Matt exhaled, suddenly, all in a rush. “Sorry. I forgot to say it after you did.”

“This is a lot to have happen in one day,” Karen commented, and Matt laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck, head hanging slightly.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I just-” Matt blew out a harsh breath. “I wasn’t thinking there, for a second.”

“You should think less often,” Foggy said, and Matt smiled. “Okay. Lot happening. Should we take her home?”

“Sounds good to me,” Matt said, and Foggy brought them all back to his apartment, which Matt moved into five months later. Matt also got added to Matilda’s birth certificate a couple of months after _that_ , which made Brett laugh every time he thought about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the beginning of something larger, but probably won't be. The beginning was good, but it just started to die from there, so I figured I'd just toss it out there. May be revamped at some point, but I'm not holding my breath for it.
> 
> Think of it as a slice of life or an introduction to some larger story. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The prompt for this was: "where the characters get home after a lovely evening or wake up to a baby on their front door with a note saying “i can no longer care for my baby, but i’m sure you two will do a great job.” uh oh what will they do."
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
